Sweet Dreams, Lily Evans!
by clearblueskies
Summary: Lily has been having weird, wonderful  dreams, so she comes down to the common room to do some thinking, and bumps into the last person she wants to see... James Potter.


_**Sweet dreams, Lily Evans!**_

* * *

That night, I dreamt of him again.

"_I love you."_

_Yeah right, like hell he lov- did he say loved? "Did you say __**loved**__?"_

_He raised an eyebrow. "Of course. You don't think I would carry on chasing you for six years without a good reason, did you, Lily-flower?"_

_My mind was in turmoil. Love. He was in __**love **__with me. __**He**__ was in love with me. He __**was **__in love with me. __**He was in love with me!**__ "You're in love with me?" I said, the words slipping out of my mouth before I could stop them._

_He rolled his eyes. "Yes, Lily, I am in love with you. What part of that do you not get?"_

_Lily. __**Lily**__. He had called me __**Lily**__. Not Evans. Not Lily-flower. That was a first. __**Lily.**__ "Lily?" I asked._

_He looked at me as if I had gone mad. I probably had, because I noticed his eyes. They had golden specks in them. And even though they were behind those glasses, they were... gorgeous. And as I noticed his eyes, I thought that I would have to be close, very close to notice them. Because I had never seen them this close before. _

"_Uh... are you ok?" he asked, sounding worried. Why was he worried? "Why are you worried?"_

"_Because you're acting like you've lost it, to be frank." That was disappointing. I had been hoping for another 'I love you'. Wait, what? I tried to stop the words from leaving my mouth, but I couldn't, for some reason. "Not because you love me?"_

_He smiled sexily. "That too."_

_Oh, that was a relie- did I just think that his smile was __**sexy**__? No. That was impossible. "Of course not," I muttered to myself._

"_Oh, but I do, Lily. I really do love you," he said, looking at me in earnest. I felt myself dissolving. And just because he was looking at me? No. NO! This could not be happening to me!_

"_This cannot be happening!" I wailed. _

_He frowned. "Is having me in love with you that bad?"_

_I shook my head. Of course it wasn't that. That was good. The fact that I thought it was good... was not good. "No, no, not that. That's __**good**__. " I said. Why were these words leaving my mouth?_

_He came closer, looking concerned again. "You sure you're all right?" He was so close now... so, so close... "Close?" I murmured, feeling slightly dizzy._

_He stepped still closer. "What?" he asked. He suddenly seemed to realise how close we were, and he leaned in ever so slightly, our faces less than a foot apart. Was he going to kiss me? I moved closer as well, and he leaned in, cupping my face in his hands... I could feel his breath on my face... And James Potter placed his lips on mine. We were close, his hands on my waist, mine in his hair... it was heaven._

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

I sat up in bed, sweating. I sighed. It had all felt so real... I shook my head and plonked down on the pillows. I glanced at the clock on my bedside table. It was three am. I groaned. The stupid dream had absolutely destroyed my sleep.

I lay in bed for a while, but sleep refused to come, so I pulled on my dressing gown and trudged down to the common room. It was absolutely empty, so I sat cross-legged in front of the fireplace. As I stared at the flames, I remembered the dream that had woken me up...

James Potter. The boy who used to be the Bane of My Existence. But then, he had gotten better over the past year. He was... less prattish, somehow. Less arrogant, less vain. And he hadn't asked me out once. And that had made him the Bane of My Existence again. Because I had developed... _feelings_ for him. And dreams like this had been waking me since the beginning of the week, so that I had dark circles under my eyes. And what with the NEWTs and James, I never had a single minute for myself.

The dreams were always the same. Me, trying to convince myself I didn't like James, and then us kissing. The dreams had started a week ago, a while after I had finally realised my feelings for him. I had grown _addicted_ to those stupid dreams. _Addicted_ as in _obsessively_ _addicted. _And that was not good. Because in other words, it meant that I had become obsessively addicted to kissing James Potter, even if it was in my dreams. I sighed.

"Lily?" came a voice. The same voice I dreamed about. The voice of James Potter. Not. Good.

I carried on staring at the flames, my cheeks slightly flushed. He sat down next to me.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I replied.

There was a pause. Then he asked, "What're you doing down here at this time?"

I hesitated. "Had a dream," I said finally. "What're _you_ doing here?"

He shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

"Oh," I said. Real smart, Lily. Very witty. There was another pause as we both stared into the fire.

"You said you had a dream?" He asked, finally.

"Yeah," I replied. Hopefully, he wouldn't ask me what it was about...

"Was it a bad dream?"

"...No. It was an amazing dream." _Did I really think so?_ I wondered. _Yes. Yes I did._

"Hmm..." I could have sworn I saw a trace of a smirk flash across his face. "Then why did you come to the common room?"

I shrugged. "Needed to think," I said.

"Really?" he asked, smiling. "And about what?"

_You_! I wanted to say. But I didn't. Instead, I said, "About the dream."

"Oh..." he said, and then he grinned. "And what was this oh-so-amazing-dream about?"

Nothing," I said, a little too quickly, "Nothing at all."

"Ohkay..." he said. I looked into the fire to avoid looking at him. "You can tell me, you know...Was it about a person?"

I just nodded. I. Was. Freaking. Out.

"Who?"

"A guy," I said.

"Oh..." he said, not sounding surprised at all. "Is it someone I know?" He asked.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Someone I like? "

"Someone you have always been in love with," I smirked. For the first time, he looked puzzled.

"You?" he asked, sounding confused.

"I- you love me?" I asked, my heart louder than normal. It was just like the dream...

"Duh!" He exclaimed, smiling at me. Little did he know how my heart fluttered at that tiny smile."But stop trying to change the subject. Who's this guy you were dreaming about?"

"I told you. Someone you have always been in love with," I repeated.

"I'm not gay!" He said.

I groaned. "Think, James, think!"

There was a pause as he stared into the fire. I stared at him. His messy hair, his lopsided glasses. I thought about his crooked grin. The one I had grown to love. The way he played around with the snitch. The way he ran his fingers through his hair...Suddenly, he looked up, catching me staring at him. He smirked, and moved towards me. He was so close... I moved closer to him too so that our faces were inches apart. He move a little closer, but I was faster, I closed the gap between us, giving him a soft kiss, sealing the deal. At that, he responded, kissing me back. I couldn't help thinking that kissing James in real life was _way_ better than kissing him in my dreams.

"HA!" came a loud voice, "Wormtail owes me five gallons! I knew this plan would work!"

I hurriedly moved away from James, looking up at the black haired boy who had come out of nowhere. Sirius was grinning manically, doing a weird sort of jig.

Remus, who had also appeared as if out of thin air, snickered. "It's about time one of your plans worked, Padfoot. This is what, the fifty-sixth one?"

"Fifty-fourth" said Sirius slightly defensively. Then he grinned and said, "But it worked, didn't it?"

James chuckled softly. "It sure did!"

"What did you do?" I asked suddenly, my voice slightly hysterical. "Slip me a love potion? Cast the imperious curse on me? Make me-"

"Actually," interrupted Sirius, "We just gave you those dreams- and waited every day for you to come downstairs to the common room."

"In fact, it's lucky that you came when you did," added Remus, "We were on the verge of giving up."

"Yep!" exclaimed James, who seemed to have a smile stuck on his face.

"You knew?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Yep!" he beamed at me, making me smile a bit. I shook my head, "You guys had better go get some sleep..."

They nodded, yawning and turning back to their dormitory, James giving me a quick kiss before he did so. I turned around and headed back to my own dormitory slowly, thinking about the nights events, when a thought occurred to me.

"Guys?"

James was still grinning goofily, and Remus looked ready to drop, so Sirius replied, "Yeah?"

"Do you think that you could give me that dream again?"

* * *

_**I like reviews :)**_


End file.
